Detrás de una aventura
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: Lo dice el que no es capaz de enfrentarme de frente si no que tiene que recurrir a dar golpes bajos por atrás―Escupí enojado saliendo de la pared limpiando la sangre ―¿y ahora qué?, yo solo veo a un mocoso queriendo ser un héroe tratando de salvar a alguien que ya está muerta―Yo solo veo ―un cobarde que no es capaz de ir al campo de batalla y ver a su hermana―¡No metas a mi hermana


Hola―dice entrando tímidamente―lo sé, lo sé ―levanta sus manos en forma de rendición―sé que abandone por un largo tiempo esté lugar y bueno luego de una amenaza de parte de mi amiga Yumi-chaan con su guadaña decidí continuar escribiendo en los Fics que tengo sin completar.

Sin embargo no estoy aquí para decir esto, no damas y caballeros estoy aquí―señalando a un público imaginario ― por qué estoy participando en un genial reto, _por cierto esta historia participa del juego __**"Amigo secreto"**__ del foro __**Power Z**_

Y por supuesto tiene **una dedicatoria**, si tú aquel el que estás leyendo esto, no tú lector hablo del _**"el mosh**_" si yo soy tu amiga secreta―pateando una roca nerviosa― bueno estuve realmente nerviosa escribiendo esto ya que bueno no sé si cumplirá tus expectativas y es mi primera vez haciendo un fic de aventura, lo hice pensado en ti y solo para ti. Espero te guste.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Detrás de una aventura <strong>_

Desperté está mañana al igual que muchas veces, el sol llegaba a mi rostro, las molestas aves estaban donde debían estar, hasta la chica que estaba a arriba sobre de mí, incluso el sonido que hace Boomer al sacar a Butch con el sartén fuera de la cocina.

Esperen retrocedamos un poco. ¿Chica?

Me tensé un poco al ver como la chica desconocida que se encontraba sobre de mí, estaba pálida y débil, poseía múltiples cortes en varias partes del cuerpo y parecía que había estado llorando por horas.

Me levanté a tropezones, no sin antes dejar a la desconocida reposar en mi cama. Rápidamente, tome la toalla y me dispuse a tomar un baño para bajar la tensión que reposaba en mis hombros además del molesto dolor de cabeza que apareció apenas vi a esa extraña chica.

¿Quién en estos días entraba en la habitación de un chico con un cosplay de elfa? Y más aún con la ropa prácticamente completamente rasgada, si no fuera porque eh estado deprimido durante días probablemente hubiese reaccionado de otra forma.

En cuanto salí de la habitación la "rara" estaba mirando a todos lados con una expresión de desconcierto pero había algo más que no pude descifrar.

Mi señor—dijo levantándose alegre haciendo una reverencia

Disculpa, tal vez escuche mal—rasque mí cuello confundido mirando como levantada su rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa— ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

Claro, **Mi **señor—repitió haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi —He venido por usted, para que se haga cargo de la promesa que se le fue encomendada desde que nació.

¿Qué clase de promesa estamos hablando?—Pregunté no muy convencido, si esto se trataba de una broma de parte de mis hermanos pues les saldría cara porque mandaría a volar a esa farsante, mi paciencia tiene un límite y todo eso de encontrar a una chica con la ropa rasgada no me estaba gustando, estaba deprimido y comprendía que mis hermanos hayan querido animarme. Pero esto es totalmente absurdo.

De vencer al poseedor del símbolo de Phoenix, al lado de sus dos mayores hombres de confianza—interrumpí su relato con una sonora carcajada, sosteniendo mi estómago ahora si estaba seguro.

Esto debía de ser una broma de Butch y Boomer, Esos dos malditos les dije que no quería nada, ni esperaba ninguna broma de su parte por estos días, pero les importo una mierda y me desobedecieron.

Mi señor, esto no es motivo de risa por favor muestre seriedad al asunto—se cruzó de brazos molesta por mi reacción, sonreí arrogante sin embargo ella parecía fruncir más el ceño dejando de lado la reverencia y mostrar una actitud de seriedad.

Deja las formalidades muñeca, y trátame como un igual—dije dejándome caer en mi silla mirando sus facciones, era pelinegra de tez color canela clara, orbes morados, su ropa estaba rasgada y venía descalza, me estaba llegando como a los hombros. Era bonita pero no superaba a Momoko, suspire nostálgico.

Brick, por favor deje de lado esa mirada perdida—susurró mirándome con una mirada melancólica sacando una diminuta sonrisa algo maternal. Asentí mirándola agradecido y sacarle un suspiro de alivio.

Vez que suena mejor mi nombre cuando sale de tus labios—sonreí ladinamente dejándome caer en mi silla observando como sus heridas se curaban por un brillo color lila y en segundos ya habían desaparecido por completo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido examinado la cuidadosamente le iba a preguntar como lo había hecho pero Butch me interrumpió llamando a la puerta

Brick el desayuno está listo, Sal ahora o no esperes ver tu desayuno en la mesa—escuche decir detrás de la puerta y el picaporte era girado para mostrar a Butch con su gorro de dragón y venir solo con unos pantalones de dormir.

Hola, caballero Butch—Saludó sonriente la pelinegra haciendo una leve reverencia y borrar su sonrisa al ver como Butch se abalanzo sobre mí agarrándome por la camiseta y endurecer su agarre mientras me sacudía bruscamente.

¿Quién es ella? Por primera vez en toda mi vida me preocupo por ti y me encuentro con que te estás tirando una chica—Butch seguía preguntando parecía que tenía un tic en el ojo al ver que no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas se molestó y me propino un golpe dejándome un poco atontado, giré un poco para ver a la pelinegra acercarse y por ultimo sentir sangre fluir por mi nariz y perder el conocimiento.

Sentí una manos posarse en mi nariz desapareciendo el dolor y el sangrado, cuando recobre el conocimiento Butch estaba apoyado contra la pared mirándome serio y la pelinegra que aun desconocía su nombre tenía sus manos aun sobre mi nariz desprendiendo otra vez ese brillo lila.

¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó separándose de mi permitiéndome levantarme de a poco para asentir y decir gracias.

¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Butch dirigiendo se a la pelinegra que aun desconocía su nombre y está se sonrojaba desviando la mirada

Yo no tengo un nombre—Susurró apenada dejando caer algunos mechones de su cabellos dejando al descubierto sus orejas, y escuchar un golpeé proveniente de Butch que estaba abriendo sus ojos par a par examinando a la pelinegra sobre exaltado murmurando incoherencias.

En ese caso yo te designare un nombre― sonreí para mí mismo pensando cuidadosamente un nombre―A partir de hoy serás Illyia

Gracias― Illyia me sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas

A pesar de que Butch por poco me rompe la nariz bajamos hacia el comedor a recibir a un molesto Boomer que nos apuntaba con un cuchillo diciéndonos que era una falta de respeto dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo y que la próxima vez haría que Butch cocinara lo cual me hizo imaginar espantado los muchos intentos que hacía él para que su comida no nos intoxicara.

Boomer pregunto por Illyia al verla bajar junto a nosotros, al principio Butch invento una patética historia pero al final de cuentas ella contó brevemente como había aparecido en mi cama y en nuestra casa lo cual dejo a Boomer tranquilo

¡Brick!―Boomer me grito molesto apuntándome con su tenedor y hacer una mueca de desagrado por ignorarlo tratando él de iniciar una conversación y entendía su enojo pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello luego me disculparía.

¿¡Qué!?―Le grite de vuelta para darle un bocado a mis huevos revueltos y mirarlo con falso desconcierto ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Butch a ver a Boomer enfurecido

¿Dónde diablos estás en la mesa o en bircki-landia?―preguntó molesto comiendo su tostada y fulminar con la mirada a Butch que soltaba pequeñas carcajadas el cual este silbaba como si la cosa no fuera con él.

No tengo por qué responder, además tengo cosas que pensar ―Dije levantándome de mi asiento y dirigirme a mi sofá favorito dejándome caer en él ― ¿qué acaba de pasar hace unos momentos?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Otro de los motivos por el cuál eh venido por usted es para que rescaté a la señorita Momoko―Escuché perplejo a Illyia cuando escuche su nombre.

¡Momoko estaba viva! Aún tenía tiempo para recuperarla de decirle lo que no pude decirle aquél día cuando se marchó en ese trágico accidente automovilístico. Durante estos meses estuve en depresión, no aceptaba su muerte y mis hermanos me acompañaron a ver su tumba a sacarme de a poco de mi prisión.

Todas las noches miraba su listón y me hundía en una posición fetal hasta el día de ayer que mis hermanos me sacaron de ese estado y hoy descubro que aun puedo lograr hacer algo.

¡Entonces ella si estaba viva!―Exclamé emocionado acercándome a Illyia

En realidad no del todo, solo liberaremos su alma de las garras del poseedor de Phoenix―contesto Illyia evadiendo mi mirada ―Lamento si le di falsas esperanzas

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>Brick debemos preparar sus habilidades ―Escuché decir a Illyia con una expresión seria llegando a donde estaba, entre cerré los ojos y tire mis brazos hacia atrás ignorándola<p>

Basta de distracciones―Me dijo estampándome una patada en el abdomen junto con el sofá haciendo un hoyo en la pared golpeándome contra el árbol de la casa continua.

¿Cómo demonios estoy vivo?―Grité levantándome exaltado mirando mi cuerpo consecutivamente en busca de daños graves, pero nada estaba intacto y sin dolor alguno

Usted no es un ser humano normal ―Me respondió saliendo del hoyo de la pared apuntándome con una flecha que lo envolvía una luz morada―Mejor empiece a recordar cómo combatir y a usar sus poderes si no quiere tener está flecha en su cabeza.

Lo único que vi fue cuando la fecha alcanzo uno de mis cabellos cortándolos un poco, la cosa iba en serio y sabía que no había fallado si no que lo había hecho apropósito.

Usa el fuego es uno de tus principales poderes o haz esferas de energía ―Grito Illyia continuando lanzándome flechas.

Luego de tres horas de práctica, logre ser capaz de formar esferas de energía muy potentes pero sin embargo Illyia las esquivaba como mucha facilidad contraatacándome con múltiples flechas que me llegaban a mis puntos ciegos y ellas las desaparecía de golpe para no literalmente matarme.

Por fin conseguí atraparla con una secuencia de esferas de energía; ella me preparo psicológicamente para dejarme por fin dejarme caer en mi cama y dormir profundamente.

A pesar de que la visita de Illyia fue una completa sorpresa ella logro acomodarse en nuestra casa, había transcurrido un mes ya desde su llegada y ella nos había reunido para informarnos que sin embargo a que un mes es poco tiempo para entrenamiento nosotros estábamos completamente capacitados para infiltrarnos en los dominios del poseedor del símbolo de Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos es hora de partir al mundo paralelo a este―Illyia murmuro algo muy raro, palabras como en latín y luego sus manos hicieron unas señas haciendo que la luz en su manos se intensificara y con una flecha que era colocada en el arco salía expulsada a un metro abriendo una especie de grieta.― ¿tienen todo lo necesario?―preguntó mirándonos uno a uno y veía a Butch seria―Saca esas cosas innecesarias que guardas en tu bolsa<p>

Tsk ―dijo Butch entre dientes dejando de lado lo que sea que haya estado escondiendo

Ahora si vámonos―Comentó abriendo el paso y mantener la grieta abierta―ustedes primeros, por favor tengan cuidado donde pisan.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo introduciéndonos en la grieta abriendo paso a un mundo estilo a esos videojuegos de la era medieval, había hadas, duendes, elfos, pequeños dragones y otras irreconocibles criaturas.

Tengan cuidado―comento Illyia colocándose al frente de nosotros sosteniendo con su arco una flecha―puede que parezca todo tan fantástico pero estamos en los dominios del poseedor del Phoenix.

Luego de estar una hora evadiendo y de esconderse por los lugares más extraños, logramos llegar a un castillo el cual era resguardado por ¿ogros? Que venían equipados con múltiples armas. Illyia tomo una de sus flechas lanzándola a unos metros de los ogros llamando su atención mientras yo hacia la secuencia de esferas de energías que había aprendido tiempo atrás.

Butch sacó una flauta que estaba rodeada de un resplandor verde intenso comenzó con una suave melodía atontando a los ogros para después intensificar las notas dejando a los ogros inconscientes. Boomer hizo aparecer un bate de beisbol y se posiciono cubriéndome la espalda.

¡Váyanse y derroten a mi hermano!―Grito Illyia esquivando un golpe y patear a un ogro alejándolo de ella y lanzar una flecha a uno que iba a golpear a Butch por atrás.

¡¿Hermano?!―Dijimos al unísono con expresiones de desconcierto quedándonos un poco petrificados por esa información.

¡Muévanse idiotas o quieren morir!―Grito de vuelta peleando con muchos ogros que al escuchar que ella era la hermana del rey de aquí trataban de capturarla―Vayan juntos y no se fíen si se encuentran con recuerdos del pasado no caigan ante eso por favor ―dijo antes de que nosotros nos perdiéramos entre pasillos en busca del hermano de Illyia.

¿Cómo creen que sea el hermano de Illyia?―preguntó Butch en busca de guardias

Alguien más o menos como ese tipo de allá―contestó Boomer apuntando a un joven pelinegro de orbes azules que sostenía una espada de fuego azul y nos miraba inexpresivo dejando de lado la pantalla donde mostraba a Illyia luchando y que al parecer ya se estaba empezando a cansar porque cada vez llegaban más refuerzos.

¿Quién de ustedes es Brick?―preguntó acercándose serio

Yo soy a quien buscas ―respondí empuñando una espada y devolverle la mirada molesto

Espera tu eres el que Momoko repite su nombre como si eso pudiera ponerla en paz―Dijo con una sonrisa burlona adornado su maldito rostro moviéndose rápidamente sin darme tiempo de ver como posicionaba su espada en mi cuello―no eres más que un debilucho―murmuro con un tono de burla, dándome una patada en la espalda expulsándome a unos metros golpeándome contra la pared.

Lo dice el que no es capaz de enfrentarme de frente si no que tiene que recurrir a dar golpes bajos por atrás―Escupí enojado saliendo de la pared limpiando la sangre que me llegaba al ojo izquierdo, porque me impedía ver y le lanzaba una sonrisa arrogante haciendo desaparecer la esfera de fuego que me lanzó enojado a pocos metros de mí.

Sinceramente no veo necesario tratarte como un igual si solo eres alguien que fue alguien poderoso ―dijo alejándose levantando sus hombros despreocupadamente―¿y ahora qué?, yo solo veo a un mocoso queriendo ser un héroe tratando de salvar a alguien que ya está muerta ―Decía caminando con una sonrisa arrogante y despreocupada mirándome como si él fuera superior a mí

Yo solo veo ―comencé diciendo desapareciendo de su vista posicionando la espada donde él lo había hecho hace unos instantes ―un cobarde que no es capaz de ir al campo de batalla y ver a su hermana―dije antes de hacerle un pequeño corte y activar la secuencia de esferas de energías envueltas en llamaradas de fuego y llegar junto a mis hermanos.

Chicos yo me encargo de él― comenté con una expresión seria―Butch tú ve con Illyia y Boomer tú ve en busca de Momoko―Dije lo último susurrándolo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos me giré para ver al el hermano de Illyia y este se estaba levantando furioso mostrando una mirada llena de odio haciendo aparecer una marca en su antebrazo de un ave diciendo una frase en latín y sentir una atmosfera pesada que me hacía sentir débil.

¡No metas a mi hermana en esto!

Estuvimos peleando fieramente desde que les había hablado a mis hermanos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había comenzado a luchar con el hermano de Illyia era un oponente fuerte de eso no había duda pero como me subestimo al principio yo llevaba ventaja sim embargo, esa atmosfera no me permitía concentrarme y cada vez más se me estaba dificultando ver.

¡JA!―exclamó victorioso dejándome herido en el suelo mostrándome una sonrisa de lado, rodee los ojos

La herida que me había hecho en la cabeza me estaba dificultado las cosas además de la extraña atmosfera que se percibía en aire, escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza que me decía ¡Brick yo confió en ti! ¡Sé que lograras derrotarlo! ¡Yo creo en tu victoria! ¡Levántate y pelea!

Mi cuerpo se levantó solo pero yo me sentía que yo no era el que coordinaba mis movimientos si no alguien más. Mi mente divagaba y solo podía observar.

Me movía rápidamente evitando los ataques ágilmente, mis manos formaban dos espadas de fuego y murmuraba algo parecido a lo que había hecho el pelinegro sonreí y me abalance sobre él haciendo un corte en X en el abdomen dejándolo caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Nuevamente parecía tener el control sobre mi cuerpo y una esencia rosada se desprendía de mi cuerpo tomando la forma de una figura femenina muy conocida

¿Momoko eres tú?―pregunté acercando mi mano a su mejilla atravesando la

Bueno soy yo pero no del todo si sabes a lo que me refiero―Momoko reía nerviosa caminando o mejor dicho flotando alrededor mío mirándome dudosa

Sabes―hablamos al mismo tiempo intentando acercarnos y reír juntos, ella me hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que continuara pause un momento y suspire lleno de valor―Momoko me gustas

Tú también me gustas Brick―Dijo antes de que todo se volviera de color negro y mi cuerpo se sintiera pesado.

* * *

><p>¡Doctor él está abriendo los ojos!―escuche decir a una chica con una voz emocionada<p>

Tallé mis ojos un poco para observar a una chica de orbes rosados que derramaba lágrimas y me sonreía contenta.

¿Quién eres?―pregunté y vi como su sonrisa se borraba

Es broma, te amo Momoko―Reí entrecerrando los ojos esperando el golpe de parte de ella o un insulto.

Yo también te amo Brick―dijo abalanzándose sobre mí y besarme apartándose un poco para mostrar a dos personas que estaban hablando.

¿Illyia eres tú?―pregunté confundido por la presencia del hermano de Illyia

Lamento decepcionarlo pero me llamo Yui no Illyia―me contesto negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada y revisar las maquinas que me mantenían conectado

Oh lo siento―dije apenado mirándolos de reojo no muy convencido

Brick todos te esperan―susurro Momoko a mi oído antes de despedirse de mí y salir directo a la sala de espera para darle la buena noticia a todos los que se encontraban esperando y aquellos que me visitaban todos los días en espera de que yo despertara según me dijo Momoko rápidamente antes de irse.

Disculpa―dije llamando la atención del doctor que apartaba la mirada de la enfermera y dirigía su mirada hacía mí― ¿cuál es su nombre?

Sonrió por unos instantes burlón pero al menos eso pude apreciar antes que fuéramos interrumpidos, Momoko había asomando la cabeza por la puerta diciendo que mis hermanos deseaban verme, ambos asintieron de acuerdo y se retiraban de mi cuarto

Luego de recibir a mis hermanos y ver a nuestros padres. Descubrí que había transcurrido un año desde que había caído en coma y que bueno todo lo que había vivido solo era un sueño al principio me llevaron al psicólogo diciendo que tal vez era un efecto colateral del mi incidente.

Actualmente me encuentro casado con Momoko que luego de unos meses decidí casarme con ella, ahora espero una hermosa hija.

Por eso siempre eh pensado que el destino es como un niño tan inocente y travieso, siempre programará las situaciones menos esperadas a veces salen a flote sentimientos como el amor y amistad, otras veces el odio y la traición.

Es una fina línea como el bien o el mal. Oh eres blanco o negro, nunca a ser neutro.

Esta es mi historia, aunque ya no es simplemente mía sino también de mis dos compañeros/hermanos/amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

><p>¿No crees que nos descubrió demasiado rápido?―preguntó una pelinegra mirando preocupada hacia el cielo estrellado<p>

Bueno ya ha pasado unos meses hermanita―Contesto calmado un pelinegro dejando de lado el cigarrillo y pisarlo―Vamos a casa o seguirás jugando de enfermera―preguntó burlón recibiendo un bufido entretanto ella sacaba un arco y una flecha lanzándola para reabrir la grieta.

Solo muévete doctor―Dijo antes de desaparecer por la grieta y ser seguida por el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que si terminaron la historia es porque les gusto supongo yo, para ser mi primera historia de aventura me emocione un poco escribiéndola, gracias a todos los que le dedicaron un tiempo leyéndola. Y si debe mejorar en ese aspecto. Sin embargo mi intención fue tratar de cumplir tus expectativas aunque literalmente no hubo ninguna.<p>

Antes de irme le doy gracias a Jek (si esa ternura de persona que yo sé que me quiere)  
>¡Nuevamente gracias! Me ayudaste mucho para saber más o menos que escribir.<p>

En fin, te haya gustado y a ustedes también lectores

Me despido aquí. ¡adiós!


End file.
